Fatherhood
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: How do you think Brandon acts as he enters fatherhood? Will he stay and care for his child or will he return back to his old ways and neglect his future? Rubbish summary but plz read and review XX
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE! **

Chapter one

**Brandon's POV**

I wake up to the beautiful face of my lover, Sky, her name suits her perfectly. Her eyes glimmer and sparkle like the sea but there the colour of the daytime sky. Her hair, oh her hair, it shimmers and falls down to just below her shoulder blades. I watch her as she sleeps and her chest rises slowly as she breathes steadily. I wrap my arms around her, automatically bringing her into me. She then buries her face into my chest as she cuddles close to me. I have only known Sky for a couple of months and she already dominates over my life. I used to be one of those vamps who you used to avoid through fear or anxiety, but she has stopped all that.

She is only 18, and is still just getting to know the world around her but once she has a grip on life; she will never let go. She knows that I'm a vamp, she knows of my past but she just dismisses it all. She believes that I am good on the inside and I should let it out more. She may be human, and I may be a vampire, but that doesn't stop what we have. What we have is something that I have never had or even experienced. There's this spark that just happens to glow and shine whenever we are together. Almost as if she could hear my intense thoughts, she wakes up and kisses my chest softly before kissing my lips with her oh so kissable ones.

Her lips move gently as they turn against mine, her hands slide along my body without any hesitation, her smile feels amazing as the kiss deepens. But the moment was ruined by that incessant beating sound that I cannot locate. It sounds like an undeveloped heart, it is really irritating and I can't figure as to where it's coming from. I have noticed over the last 4 weeks but I am still oblivious as to where it's coming from; it gets louder and stronger every day that it makes me wonder. Wonder as to why I only ever hear it when I'm with her. I break the kiss and look down at her majestic face as she smiles up at me. I can't help but smile back at her, but that noise is still playing on my mind. I listen to her heart beat and realise that it isn't hers, so where is it coming from. I wonder if she can hear it.

I was about to ask when she suddenly fled from the bed and ran into the bathroom. I heard as she threw up and then flushed the toilet. When she finally unlocked the door and came back in, after cleaning herself up a bit, I rush over to her and pull her into my arms. "Are you ill?" I ask as I frantically check her up and down. She shakes her head but as I study her face, I see worry cross over her. "What's wrong? I can see the worry in your eyes" I tell her and she looks at me, she now looks scared as she looks deep into my eyes. "I think I'm pregnant" she tells me and I freeze in place at her words as they sink in to my mind, replaying over and over and over…


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter two

**Brandon's POV**

"What? You can't be pregnant. Vamps can't have kids" I state and she looks just as confused as I do. "Well you do now, Brandon. I haven't slept with anyone else." She tells me and I can see that worry rising back into her eyes. Does she think I'm going to leave her? I could never do that. I pull her into my arms and try to persuade her everything's ok. I hope Amelie knows how to explain this if she is pregnant…

"Well before we do anything, I think we need to make sure that you actually are pregnant" I tell her and she nods. I give her another gentle kiss before she goes and gets changed into her clothes. Its night but the shops should still be open, they usually are. When she's finished and I've got changed I take her hand in mine and we head off to the store to get something I never thought I would need to get. A pregnancy test.

When we arrive we go down to the home pregnancy bit and she looks through them trying to find the best one, I suspect. She picks up 3 tests and we go and pay for them. The clerk looked at me weird as we gave her the money. I took no notice of it and I made sure I got Sky back to the house without any incidents. When we got in she went straight to the bathroom to do the tests. Oh God, what am I going to do if she is pregnant? How can I be a father? I would be a terrible influence, and how would you explain to your child that daddy doesn't age because he's a vampire?

I sit down on the chair with my elbows of my thighs and my head in my hands as all these thoughts race through my mind. After what seems to be forever Sky walks back out and she has a few tears in her eyes. I walk over to her and she shows me the pregnancy tests and guess what? There all positive. "We need to talk to Amelie" I tell her and she nods but she gives out a yawn, and I decide that maybe we should wait until tomorrow. "You're tired. Why don't you sleep for now and we'll deal with it tomorrow okay?" I ask and she nods. I can tell she doesn't want to be alone, but I need to go downstairs to get some blood otherwise I don't know what will happen…

"I'll be back soon okay?" I tell her and she smiles. I give her a meaningful kiss before I leave the room and head downstairs to get some blood. When I get into the kitchen I go straight over to my fridge and grab a bottle of blood and I put it in the microwave so it can warm up a bit first. When the dinger goes off I pull it out and I guzzle it down quickly before throwing the bottle to the side. I take a deep breath as I walk back up the stairs. I walk back into the room and I see Sky sat on the bed crying softly to herself and she doesn't even realise when I enter. I walk over to the bed and crawl in behind her before pulling into my chest where she carried on crying.

"Please don't cry. Everything will be okay, I promise. I'll stay with you no matter what" I promise her and she looks up at me as she frantically swipes at her eyes. "I'm sorry; I don't even know why I'm crying. I probably look stupid" she says and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. I give her a kiss as reassurance before lying down with her. She cuddles into my chest as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. She's pregnant. What am I going to do? I can't be a father; I wouldn't even be able to protect the child in the day light. Oh, the other vampires are going to have a field day with this. I wonder if she even wants this child. I mean she is only 18, she still has her life a head of her and now I've compromised that by getting her pregnant. Although she would be a fantastic mum, but the question is, can I be a good dad if she decided to keep the baby?


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE! Plus many thanks to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for her ideas! Love you lots xx**

Chapter three

**Amelie's POV**

"Amelie, Brandon's here to see you" my assistant, Gloria, informs me. I smile at her politely before allowing her to go let him in. He walks into my office with a sweet girl, Sky I believe her name is, but when he enters with her I hear an incessant thumping sound that is a right nuisance. "What can I do for you Brandon?" I ask politely as I ignore that thumping sound. "We were hoping that you could explain something for us" Brandon tells me hopefully and I nod for him to carry on. "We have just recently found out that Sky is pregnant and we were hoping that you could offer an explanation as to how it happened seeing as vampires can't have children" he tells me and I feel my eyes widen in surprise.

Well at least that explains the thumping; it's the undeveloped heart of a baby. I take in a deep breath that I probably don't even need as I think of how to explain this. "Sky, I know that you probably won't remember your father, due to his departure when you were a child, but you see he is a vampire. He had this gene that allowed him to conceive; no other vampires were known to have this, but he was an exception as his turning from human to vampire was under completely different circumstances and he experienced a few minor problems during his transformation." I began and I could see the puzzlement on Brandon's face, but Sky seemed very interested in what I was saying.

"This gene has been passed to you and it allows any partner you have, whether vampire or human, to be compatible with the other. Therefore your gene has allowed Brandon to conceive" I finish explaining and Brandon looks stunned and so does Sky, but she seems to be concentrating on every aspect of what I had told her. "Do you understand what I have told you?" I ask and they both nod their heads so I do the one thing left to do. "Congratulations by the way" I say and Sky smiles and says her thanks but Brandon seems unsure of how to take all of it. He seems scared of having a child; then again most males tend to be until they behold their child in their arms.

**Brandon's POV**

We say our thanks to Amelie before I take her back to my vampire car which was parked in the underground parking area. I hold her door open for her as she climbs in, once she is safely inside I close the door and quickly climb into my side. I start the car up and start the drive back to mine, Sky lives with her friends but I feel that I want her with me from now on; especially now that she is carrying my child. "Sky, I think we should make a doctor's appointment. We need to clarify how far along you are" although I already have a rough estimate if I base it on that thumping I've been hearing, but I'd rather find out for certain. She nods her head but she seems distracted by something, I was going to ask her but decided that I would ask later just in case she wasn't ready to talk about it.

I park my car in the garage before climbing out and getting both me and Sky into the house. I tell her to go settle down in the living room while I get her something to drink. I grab a Capri sun from the fridge and I pass it to her and she thanks me. I know that sound childish, giving an 18 year old a Capri sun, but she loves them and if it makes her happy I'm willing to go with it. I sit next to her and I wrap my arm around her waist and she leans her head on my chest while she drinks her blackcurrent juice. I kiss her forehead softly before relaxing and imagining how my life will change with a child in it. I also wonder as to how her pregnancy will go. Will it be a smooth and uncomplicated one or will it be a horrendous one that causes her pain. I don't want to see her in pain, it would kill me.

"Brandon" she whispers and I look down at her tired face while I move a strand of her hair out of the way. "Hmm?" I ask and she looks up at me with those delectable eyes. "I love you" she tells me and if my heart still beat, I swear to god it would have stopped at those words. "I love you too" I tell her truthfully. I really did love her, but is it enough to take on a responsibility as big as a child? I hope so for not just her sake, but for mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter four

**Brandon's POV**

_**4 months later…**_

"Sky, you need to take it easy" I tell her once again. She's 5 months pregnant and she won't rest for one second. She is constantly up and about and it worries me. "Brandon, I'm fine. Stop worrying" She tells me but that doesn't stop me. I jump in front of her and I cross my arms over my chest, preventing her from leaving the house. She glares daggers at me as she tries to push past me, but she has no chance; I'm a vampire after all. "Sky" I warn her and she huffs before stomping off into the living room where she plonks herself down on the sofa. "I was just going shopping. You're going to have to let me out eventually." She tells me but I think otherwise. "You don't need to go shopping at all. I'll get it all sorted" I tell her but she still looks really angry and slightly depressed. I sigh and go and sit next to her. "What's wrong?" I ask her and she just huffs again. Women…

"I want to do the shopping, plus we need to get baby stuff" she tells me and I can't argue with that. It would kill her if she couldn't choose the baby things. "When it gets a little darker, I'll take you to one of the all night shops in Morganville and we can get all of that sorted, does that sound like a plan?" I ask and she smiles happily as she throws her arms around me. I gratefully accept the hug and I give her a neck a little kiss and I hear her giggle when I do. These mood swings are weird, one minute she's angry and the next she's smiling like a child at Disney land. "Ooo" Sky shouts as she suddenly sits forward and puts her hands on her stomach. I instantly panic thinking the worst but she just laughs as I frantically check her. "The baby kicked" she tells me and I couldn't help the grin that came on my face. She suddenly grabs my hand and places it on her stomach and I feel the kicking of my child and I just couldn't help but smile at the sensation.

"I can't wait to find out whether it's a boy or girl tomorrow" she tells me excitedly. To be honest, I'm quite excited myself. I never in a million years thought that I could handle let alone want a baby but since I found out I've been warming up to the idea of having a little boy or girl running around the house. I ponder this idea for a few seconds until the kicking secedes and Sky pulls me back onto the sofa where she snuggles happily into my chest. I automatically wrap my arms around her and when I peer over at the clock it tells me its 4pm, so just another few hours until we can go out. This means that I need to take extra care with Sky now, especially when my child is involved. "Brandon?" she asks and I instantly respond. "Yeah, sweetie" I say and she turns her head so she can look at me. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asks and I actually find myself wondering.

I never really thought about it before now, I mean having a daughter would be great. She would be just like Sky, beautiful and bubbly and ready for a challenge but a boy would also be fantastic as well. He would be a good kid; do his homework, stand up for those he cares about. When it comes down to it, I actually, for the first time in my life, have no clue on what I want. "I can't decide. I guess as long as it's healthy and it's with you, I don't mind" I tell her and I can see that little blush that creeps on her cheeks, it makes her look so cute especially when she turns away in an attempt to hide it. I smile as I turn her gorgeous face back to face me and I give her plump lips a kiss. She instantly melts into the kiss which always makes me smile. I could kiss her forever and ever, but the baby decided to go against that and send her on a trip to the bathroom. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at how inconvenient it was.

When she comes back in, I make the decision then that I will not risk taking her out and that I'm going to have to make sure she stays here. "Sky, I know this might sound unfair but I think that maybe you should stay at home and rest. I'll go get anything we need and I can pick up some baby stuff while I'm there, just tell me what you want and I'll get it" I plead to her and she looks very understanding. Must be those hormones again. "Okay, I feel really tired anyway. I wrote a list of things I was going to pick up before you stopped me." She tells me as she walks over to me and digs into her pockets before presenting me with a piece of paper. "Here, this should have everything on. Thanks Brandon, I love you" she tells me and I smiled at her as I pulled her into a hug. "I love you too, now go and rest" I order her and she giggles slightly as she separates from our embrace and heads over to our bedroom, where I hope she will go to sleep. I peer down at the list in my hands and realise that this is going to be one heck of a shopping trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter five

**Brandon's POV**

I had just arrived at the shops and was picking up all the stuff that Sky had wrote down on this list. I got all the basic shopping that she had wrote down first before I headed over to the baby section to fetch some of the other things we will need. I scan the shelves as I search for the things on the list. I spot it after a while and pick it up to read the back of it, just to be safe you know? When I heard some laughing from the side of me. "Brandon, never had you down for using Johnsons baby oil" joked Viktor, one of the vampires. Oh great, I forgot that I hadn't told any of the vampires, bar Amelie, of my child. I take a deep breath as I turn to him. "Viktor, I'll have you know that I don't use this and it's for my child when their born." I tell him and his laughter turns hysterical at that point.

I then notice loads of other vamps turn and direct their gazes to us. Could this get any more embarrassing? "You, a child? Are you pulling my leg?" he laughs at me and I was close to killing him right there and then but that was inappropriate, plus I want to be around for my child not locked up somewhere because I'm a supposed hazard. "Yes, believe it or not, I have a child on the way and I'm just fetching some essentials" I tell him and he sobers up enough to look remotely serious rather than clownish. "Well, this is news to me. The great Brandon is having a child. Your turning soft, plus I thought vampires couldn't have children" he points out and I couldn't help the bubble of anger that burst through me.

"I am not turning soft and don't you think that I will just because of some child." I bark at him, completely ignoring the last bit because I did not want to explain it. "Some child? I can tell that you're already going to be a crap dad. Who refers to their own kid as 'some child'" he mocks me and I couldn't help feel the little bit of regret from my outburst. He had a point, what respectful father did refer to their kindred as 'some child'. "Will you just leave me to my shopping. I am here for my girlfriend to fetch some things we need, so if you don't mind" I say as I barge past him. As I walk away I hear all the vampires whispering, joking and laughing at my expense.

I hate shopping, I should have just let Sky go; people wouldn't have even have battered an eye lid at her for looking round those shelves. When it's a vampire it's hilarious, I really do not see it. I sigh as I look at the next item on the list and I realise that I have to head down towards the baby clothes. She's wrote down that I need to pick up some white body suits and scratch mittens, plus any neutral coloured bibs. I stroll over there and search through the racks to try and find these items. I managed to find the body suits, but they had so many designs that I wondered which ones to get. I was searching through them all when I noticed some vampires staring at me with amused expressions. That's it I've had enough. I grab a couple that look good and I grab the bibs and mittens and I quickly go and pay for it all before I can get any more criticism.

When I get home and I've managed to get all the shopping in, it's around 1am. I hurry through the bags and place them in their correct places before walking upstairs and into the bedroom, where Sky is fast asleep. I look down at the angel in the bed and I wondered what made her choose me to be with. I mean, Viktor was right; I would be a horrendous father, I would be a bad influence. But Sky didn't seem to care, she believes I will be a good dad and as long as she thinks that; it gives me hope for the future. But I still need to think of how to deal with these vampires that will no doubt be spreading this everywhere and I will be bombarded with questions and they will all be looking at me different. I won't be the Brandon that scared people that made everyone hate me as well as respect. I will lose all ounce of respect from the vampires and they will just register me down as being soft and not fierce. I can't let that happen.

I shove those thoughts away as I climb in next to Sky and I wrap my arms around her as she automatically snuggles into my chest. I placed a kiss on her forehead as I noticed my child's heart beat was stronger than the first time I heard it. I then remembered that I get to find out the sex tomorrow, and I realised then that I still couldn't decide on what I wanted it to be. I was still unsure of how to feel about this whole situation; being a dad is a big responsibility, but was I ready for that responsibility? We will soon find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter six

**Brandon's POV**

I can't say that being sat in a waiting room is one of the best experiences. Everyone just sits there, bored, yawing, yapping, sneezing, coughing and everything in between. This is one of the reasons I'm glad I'm a vampire. You don't get ill and you tend be very amused without having the need to yap away like howling wolves at a full moon. However, it does worry me that Sky is being subjected to these germs. What would happen if one of them got to her, could it cause any harm to the baby? I hope not and when the doctor finally called for her I was relived to finally get her away from this infection room.

We walked into a perfectly clean and white room where the doctor asked for Sky to lay down on the bed. I sat in the chair next to her and she instantly took my hand as the doctor got the machine set up and was putting some sort of gel on her belly. "It's cold" she states and the doctor sends her an apologetic look, despite the fact that he did tell her that it would be cold. He then started the scan and it took him a few moments to locate our child, but once I saw the image of my unborn baby I couldn't help but smile. That was my child, mine and Sky's. I looked over at her and she had one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen her have. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked and we both nodded as he looked over the scan again, probably just to confirm his decision.

"Well, from what I can see, it's going to be a girl" he tells us and that's when my smile turned into a grin. I was going to have a daughter. I looked over at Sky and she looked enthused with the news. The doctor then left the room to go fetch us the scan while the nurse cleaned up the gel off Sky's belly. As soon as she was cleaned up, I pulled her into my arms and I kissed her with everything I had. "I can tell you're happy" she whispers against my lips and I just give her another kiss for my answer, causing her to giggle a little bit. She had a wonderful laugh, I never got why she hated it; it was like music to my ears.

The doctor then returned with our scan and I couldn't help but stare down at my daughter. I couldn't wait for her to be born, so I could hold her and love her. I love her now, but once she's born I can tell that the love I feel now will be emphasized. When we got home I told Sky to go and rest, I didn't want her running round. "Brandon, I'm fine. You need to let me do stuff you know" she tells me as she grabs a Capri sun from the fridge. She also grabs one of my blood bottles and passes it to me. "Thanks" I say as I put the bottle in the microwave so that the blood can heat up a little bit. "So then, what names do you have in mind?" she asks. I think on this for a few moments before I put a suggestion forward.

"What about Lucy?" I ask and she frowns slightly at the idea. "I'm not sure, I was thinking something less common, something unusual" she says and I think again as I try to think up some more names that might possibly work. "What about Tegan?" I ask and she thinks on it a little bit before smiling brightly. "I love it! It's not common and it's not too unusual" she says happily as she walks into the living room with me following behind her with my blood. She then starts walking around the room and picking up pots and rubbish. I don't like her bending down to pick stuff up, especially with that baby bump. So I go over and direct her to the sofa where I order her to rest while I finish off the cleaning.

By the time I've finished tidying up a bit and I've drank my blood, Sky is fast asleep on the sofa and she looks so peaceful. I grab a blanket from the bedroom and run back downstairs where I lay it over her while she sleeps. I look out the window and see that it's not dark enough for me to go out yet, so I sit down in the chair and I think about what the future may hold. As much as I love Sky and our baby, I still have to think about my reputation with the vampires. Do I really want to lose a bit of that reputation for my child? I would always be there for her, but I am a vampire and I need to keep my place among the rest of them. I guess I can deal with that at a later time; right now I have Sky and Tegan to worry about. Hmm, Tegan. Yeah Tegan sounds perfect; it's a beautiful name just like I know my baby girl is going to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter seven

**Brandon's POV**

_**4 months later…**_

"Brandon!" I hear Sky scream for me from upstairs. I run up to her with my vamp speed and find her on the floor in the bathroom screaming. "Sky!" I exclaim as I crouch down in front of her. "What's wrong?" I ask and she just glares at me. "I'm in labour you prat!" she shouts at me. "Oh, ok. Um…just breathe. Can you stand?" I ask and she nods as I help her up. I managed to get her in the car and to the hospital. She was taken straight to a hospital room. I was sat next to her as she squeezed my hand every time a contraction hit. If I was a human she probably would have broken my bones and it would have hurt.

"Ok, Sky. We need you to push" ordered the nice nurse and Sky screamed as she pushed. I kept hold of her hand, unsure of what I could actually do other than hold her hand and tell her to breathe. She gave another couple of pushes and soon I could hear the crying of my baby girl as they cut the umbilical cord and cleaned her all up. I looked over at Sky and she was crying. I didn't know if they were tears of pain or happiness, or even both. The nurse then came over and placed our daughter in Sky's arms. "Definitely a Tegan" Sky states as she calms down, after Tegan grabs Sky's finger with her small hand. I never thought this day would come, she was so beautiful. Sky then passed her over to me, and having my little girl in my arms felt amazing.

The nurse then came over with a little tag and a pen. "What's her name then?" she asks as she smiles at Tegan. "Tegan May Garamond" Sky said and I smiled at her. The name fit my baby girl perfectly. "Ok, well I'm just going to put this around her ankle for now. It's just while we take her for check up's" she insists and I nod while she takes Tegan out of my arms and out of the hospital room. "How are you babes?" I ask as I sit back down next to her. "Tired, sore, the usual I've just given birth things" she states and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Why don't you go to sleep and I'll wait for Tegan to get back" I suggest and she thanks me as she lies back down and closes her eyes.

The door opened a few minutes later and I knew for a fact that it wasn't the nurse. When I turned round Amelie was stood there. "Amelie" I greet as she comes over and sits down elegantly in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. "Brandon. I would like to congratulate you and Sky on the new arrival of Morganville. Have you got a name yet?" she asks and I nod happily at the thought of my daughter. "Yes, she's called Tegan" I inform her and she nods approvingly. "A beautiful name. I can't wait to meet her. I hope that is okay" she says and I nod. "Yes, its fine and I'm sure Sky will be happy to see you" I say and Amelie smiles down at Sky. "Indeed. How is she after the birth then? Other than tired of course" she asks and I tell her exactly what Sky told me and she laughed slightly.

The nurse then re-enters with Tegan and I realise that Tegan's blood hasn't at all registered with me and when I smell it, it doesn't attract me at all. "I see you have noticed it then" Amelie says as the nurse puts Tegan in the little hospital cot next to the bed. I send Amelie a confused look and she just smiles. "Her blood, Brandon. It doesn't attract you, does it?" she asks and I shake my head no. "That is because it's your blood that runs through her. Therefore the smell of her blood won't make you want to drink from her" she explains and it makes sense. Tegan's blood isn't repulsive, if anything it's actually quite sweet smelling. A bit like how Sky smells after she uses that body wash of hers. "May I hold her?" Amelie asks and I agree as I stand up to fetch her.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I have changed how I have set things out, so if you do not like how it's set out in this chapter then please tell me and I will go back to my original format xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eight

**Sky's POV**

I woke up to the crying of my baby girl. I peered over at the direction of the crying and saw Brandon frantically trying to calm her down. I sit up and rub my eyes as I watch Brandon rock Tegan back and forth in a desperate attempt at settling her down.

"Brandon, pass her here" I order and he obliges and passes me my beautiful baby. When she's in my arms she's still crying but it's slightly quieter now. The nurse then comes in and looks at Tegan before she clicks on to something.

"I think it's time mommy here, learnt how to breast feed. You are breast feeding aren't you?" she asks and I nod.

"Better for the baby isn't it?" I ask and she nods. We went through the whole process of how to make sure that Tegan latches on properly and when you know it's time to swap breasts if she's still hungry. Once she was fed, she was lovely and quiet as she slept in my arms. I noticed that when I was breast feeding, Brandon looked very intrigued by it all. I guess most boys would be.

"Amelie dropped by" Brandon informs me and I look at him then.

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed her" I say and Brandon just smiles at me.

"She understood that you were tired. She's given us her congratulations on Tegan's birth" he tells me and I couldn't help but smile down at my gorgeous little girl. She was an absolute angel, and I couldn't wait to take her home with us. We had everything prepared for her arrival; Brandon even made a little nursery for her out of one of the spare bedrooms. I don't know how I managed to get so blessed with an amazing boyfriend and a beautiful daughter. I was the happiest woman in the world right then. Until Brandon announced that he had to leave for a little bit and that he would be back as soon as possible. I nodded and ended up smiling after he kissed me and then kissed Tegan's forehead before disappearing.

**Brandon's POV**

I decided then to leave and go out. It was dark outside and the doctor had already told me that she wanted to keep Sky and the baby in for the night, so I thought that I would go out and get some business sorted. My first stop was to go see Oliver, my boss; he said he wanted to talk to me. I stopped by at common grounds and noticed that Eve was still working. But she held no interest for me, and neither did her little friend sat at the table waiting. I went straight over and Oliver motioned for me to come round the back and into his office.

"Take a seat, Brandon" he orders and I oblige and take my seat on the opposite side of his desk as he takes his seat.

"I want to make this quick, so I'm going to get right to the point. I want you to take the next two months off from being a patron" he tells me.

"What! You can't do that. On who's orders?" I demand s and he just gives me an annoyed look.

"I can do that and it was an agreed decision by both me and Amelie. We both felt that you should be spending the first two months of your child's life with her and not watching over other people. Right now, your child is more important" he tells me and I just wanted to argue and shout with him about it, but I could tell there was no use. The decision was final.

He had a point about Tegan but there was no reason why I still couldn't patron.

"I will be taking over your load for now and you will still be paid. We can't have you unable to provide for your child. By the way, what did you decide on naming her?" he asks and I just put on a smile to mask my anger.

"Tegan" I inform him as I get up and leave his office. I barge past Eve who shouts something at me, but I just ignore her as I storm back out into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter nine

**Brandon's POV**

After I stormed out of Common grounds, I made my way to founders square where I knew for certain that all the vampires would be if they weren't strolling the streets. I really needed some time away from everyone and to just relax with other vampires. Plus I had some business that needed dealing with. As I entered founders square I was unfortunately greeted by Viktor; the very unpleasant fool who found it hilarious that my girlfriend was having my baby.

"So, Brandon. Has your supposed child been born yet?" he asks while he tries to keep a straight face. I can almost see his laughter as he watches me walk up to him.

"Yes, and she is fine thanks for asking" I say as I push past him to get into the lobby of where we vampires sometimes play poker.

Of course Viktor had to follow me inside, turns out he was playing tonight. Much to my annoyance may I point out.

"So, if your child has been born; why aren't you there with her?" he asks as we take our seats at the table.

"I do not have to answer these questions" I point out as Sebastian deals the cards.

"But surely if your child is a new born, you should be helping out and looking after her instead of being here and playing poke amongst the rest of us" Viktor points out and I groaned to myself. He had a point, but I just felt so furious that I had been dismissed of my patron duties that I didn't want to back to the hospital at the risk of upsetting Sky with my agitation.

"Let's just play, shall we?" I ask and they all just nod as we play our game.

**Sky's POV**

Where is Brandon? He said he would back as soon as possible, but he's been gone since 7pm and it's now 1am. Tegan is crying and I can't settle her. I've done everything I possibly can; I've fed her, changed her, cuddled her and done everything else but she still seems upset.

"Do you want your daddy?" I ask and she makes this cute little noise and I smile at her.

"I want him here as well, but he's busy baby" I tell her. I know that she can't understand me, but according to the nurses it's vital to the development of her brain that she gets constant contact. I sit down on my bed as I cuddle her closer while gently rocking her in the hope of getting her to sleep.

Just as I was about to give up, Brandon walks in looking very pleased with himself. I just glare at him as he strolls over to us. The nurse had done some more checks while he'd been gone and she even attempted to help settle Tegan but she wasn't having any of it.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he sits down in the chair next to my bed.

"Tegan has been crying nonstop since you left and no one can settle her. I needed you but you ignored my calls and you've been gone for hours! Leaving me to deal with Tegan on my own" I shout at him and he has the decency to at least look guilty and apologetic.

"How do you expect to be a good dad, if you're not here to help" I point out and I can see him actually thinking about it before he sighs deeply.

"I'm sorry" he tells me but I just ignore him as I try to tend to a still crying Tegan.

"Here, let me" he insists as he takes Tegan from my arms. She stops crying after a few rocking motions. I knew she wanted her daddy; I still couldn't believe he left and ignored my calls when I needed him. I couldn't stay angry at him forever; I needed him and I still loved him no matter how much of an ignorant twat he's been. I must still be hormonal for my moods to change this quickly.

**Brandon's POV**

Shit, I've upset her. I didn't mean to upset her, the whole reason I stayed away was so I didn't do exactly this. I've just made it worse and now she's angry at me. I give Tegan a kiss on her forehead as I place her back in the hospital cot, I then turn my attention to Sky to try and fix things.

"Sky, I really am sorry. I love you and you know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt or upset you on purpose" I try to reason. When she moved her gaze to me I could see the tears that were threatening to fall. I move myself onto the bed next to Sky, where I pull her into my arms.

"I need you, Brandon." She whispers and I felt my heart break as I realised that I'd let her down.

"I know. I'm sorry. I promise I will always be here" I tell her and knew that was true. I would always be there for her and Tegan no matter what. I just need to learn what and what not to do when it comes to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A big, and I mean big, thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading x**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter ten

**Brandon's POV**

_**2 weeks later…**_

I was sat downstairs reading a magazine when I heard the distinct crying of my daughter. I throw the magazine onto the table as I sprint up the stairs; in the hope that Sky hadn't already woke up. she hadn't slept much since Tegan's birth, so I've persuaded her to sleep tonight and that I can deal with the night shifts. Which was easy enough seeing as I was a vampire and I rarely needed sleep, plus I am a creature of the night. I walk into the nursery and see that Sky is in fact already up and tending to her. I frown at her as I walk over and gently take Tegan away from her.

"You're supposed to be sleeping. I told you I could handle the night shift" I point out and she just frowns at me. I give her a stern look and she glares at me. Just as she was about to go I stopped her.

"I love you" I told her before kissing her. When we moved apart she was smiling happily as she practically skipped back to bed.

"Should we go for a stroll?" I ask Tegan and she just tries to put her hand in her mouth. I chuckle slightly at her as I get her dressed into some warmer clothes. Once I had her dressed I put her in her pram and put a blanket on her. I didn't want her getting cold. The only reason I was going to take her for a walk was because she loves them and it helps her sleep better. We walked out and I gently pushed the pram along the streets as we went. I was actually quite enjoying myself when Amelie and Oliver spotted us and made their way over.

"Is this the new arrival then?" Oliver asks as he looks down at Tegan who is just drifting off to sleep. I nod my head in reply and I watch as Amelie smiles down on my baby and Oliver even has a hint of a smile on his face.

"What have you decided on calling her?" he asks me as he glances up to look at me.

"Tegan" I inform him and once again I notice that hint of a smile.

"Beautiful name" he compliments and Amelie agrees.

"She really is precious. You make sure you look after her, and Sky for that matter. Sky's father would be rather displeased if he knew you weren't looking after her" Amelie tells me and I give her a funny look. How does she know who Sky's father is? Even Sky doesn't know who her father is; he apparently left when she was born.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She says and before I could ask her questions she quickly says her good-byes and her and Oliver head off. What was all that about?

**Amelie's POV**

I shouldn't have said anything. Sometimes my thoughts just slip out without any consent from me. It is a rather terrible habit that I wish I could overcome. Sky did not know her father because when she was born, he was called away by my father and therefore left poor Sky fatherless. I have seen him recently and he has finally managed to pull himself together and return to the more decent vampires. The good ones, if I may say so. He was rather upset that he couldn't be there for Sky, but I made sure she was well kept for as a child, especially when her mother had an emotional breakdown. I do not know whether he knows of Tegan yet. I do plan on telling him next time I see him, whether he knows or not. He would probably love the news of him having a grandchild. I can only hope that he doesn't do anything stupid once he finds out…

**Brandon's POV**

Just as Tegan had fallen asleep, I was stopped again by Viktor and Sebastian. I instantly followed my instincts and made it clear that I didn't want them near Tegan. I was afraid that her blood might lure them into biting her. If they ever did anything like that to her, I would kill them. I would rip them apart limb by limb until they were dead and had no chance at survival.

"Oh, Brandon. Do give over, we can control ourselves. We aren't animals and anyway, we would love to meet your daughter" Viktor states as he comes straight up to the pram and looks down on Tegan.

"She is rather cute. Children always do make me wonder, especially this one. She seems to be different to most babies, but I can't seem to put my finger on it" Sebastian says and I just roll my eyes.

"Maybe it's because Tegan is a vampire's child and not a humans" I point out and they both just chuckle.

"But Brandon, she is a human child as well as a vampire's. Or have you forgotten that the mother is human. Speaking of the mother…. When do we actually get to meet this wonderful creature who gave birth to this darling child" Viktor asks and I tell him that he can meet her eventually. When I say eventually, I mean when I find it safe and when I feel it appropriate. Which would be never in my opinion, but Sky is always so keen on meeting my colleagues.

**AN: Please review, I would appreciate it so much xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading :D**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eleven

**Sky's POV**

I woke up in the morning and went downstairs to make some coffee. When I entered the living room I spotted Brandon fast asleep on the chair with Tegan snoozing in his arms. It all looked rather sweet, and it was definitely a Kodak moment. I quickly grabbed my camera and took a picture. Once I felt that I had a great photo that I could email to people, hopefully without Brandon flipping. Any way it would only go to my family and anyone he might want to send it to. I then gently take Tegan out of Brandon's arms without waking either of them. I place Tegan in her Moses basket that we keep downstairs, before walking back over to Brandon. He looks so adorable that I really don't want to wake him up, but I know that I need to. He told me he had to hand in some reports to hand in or something or other.

I lean down and I kiss him and he soon wakes up. I know the second he's awake because he pulls me onto his lap while still attacking my lips with his. How on earth did I get a gorgeous boyfriend like him? I can only wonder and be thankful that I did.

"I like this wake up call. We should do it more often" he murmurs against my lips making me smile. I give him another peck on the lips before taking off and getting that coffee sorted. I could really do with some morning magic…

**Brandon's POV**

Wow, that was definitely one wake-up call I would happily accept any day. I stretch myself out as I travel up the stairs and into our bedroom where I put on some clean clothes. I wonder what Amelie meant about sky's father. I put it to the side as I head back downstairs to say good-bye to Sky. I need to go hand in the last of my paper work to Oliver, and then I plan on spending some time amongst the vampire community. As much as I love Sky and Tegan, they are only humans and I do need to socialize with my own kind as well as theirs. I haven't told Sky where I'm going, all she knows is that I'm finishing up some business and I'll be back later. My actual plan is to go to founders square and join in with a few of the vamps and their games. I could really do with a good game of Poker or blackjack, or something along those lines.

I walk out my house and into my garage so I can avoid the sun light. That sun is a pest to all vampires, if I could block the sun from the earth I would. I stop those thoughts as I jump into my car and start it up before making my way towards founders square. I bloody hope Viktor and his pet Sebastian aren't playing today; those scoundrels do my head in. I am so close to flipping and ripping their heads off, well, mostly Viktor's head.

**Amelie's POV**

"Amelie, you seem as though you wish to tell me something" Sky's father points out and I nod graciously at him. He may have taken a bad path with my father, but he has seen the light and has finally re-joined the good vampires.

"Yes, there is something I do wish to tell you. It's about Sky, she has a daughter now" I inform him and I see the smile he gains from this news.

"Fantastic! What is the name of my grandchild then?" he asks curiously but I can see the hurt that is coming through his eyes. He never got to see Sky grow up, and he knows that he can't just appear out of nowhere and surprise her with the whole 'I'm your father' revelation.

"Tegan" I inform him and I see the glitter of joy in his eyes as he learns more of his grandchild.

"And who is the father? I assume he is Sky's partner as well" he asks and I nod in return.

"Yes, he is also Sky's partner. It's Brandon" I inform him and I see the instant frown that covers his face.

"I'm not that keen on Brandon. I know what he's like and I fear he will hurt her, emotionally of course. Even I don't believe he could harm her physically" he tells me and I nod. I know what he means, Brandon isn't exactly the best choice for a father and partner, but I do hope that he will at least try and be the ideal family man, especially if Sky's father gets involved.


	12. Chapter 12

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twelve

**Sky's POV**

It's about 12:34pm now and Tegan has been crying none stop; I think she wants to go for a walk. She does love her walks out in the fresh, open air. I gently put her into her pram before leaving the house and taking a nice long stroll along the streets. I had no idea as to where I'm actually going, but as long as Tegan fell asleep and I know my way home. It's all good. It was a rather nice walk but Tegan woke up and started crying. I could tell instantly it was because she was hungry and luckily common grounds was only a few minutes away, so I made my way towards there. When I walked in, it wasn't as busy as what it usually is but there's still plenty of people. I choose a table and take my seat there and just as I was about to get up to go order a drink Oliver was next to my table.

"Sky. It's good to see you and Tegan. What can I get you?" he asks and I smile at him.

"Can I have a latte please?" I ask and he nods and just as he was about to go he noticed the bottle I was pulling out of Tegan's baby bag. It was Tegan's baby milk for when we were out and about.

"Would you like me to get that warmed up for you?" he asks and I smile gratefully at him as he takes it and asks Eve to warm it up while he makes my latte. I looked over at Tegan and she had stopped crying, but she was now wide awake and looking at me. I picked her up and gave her a little smile, which made her move her bright blue sapphire eyes onto me. She was absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't believe that we had created such a beautiful baby girl.

**Brandon's POV**

After playing a few rounds with the boys, I take my leave and decide to head back but then I decided that I would be better off phoning Sky first. I just get this feeling that she isn't home right now. I pull out my phone and scroll through my contacts before stopping on Sky's and ringing her.

"Hey" she greets after 3 rings, making me glad that she's okay.

"Hey babes. Was just wondering if you were home." I say and she informs me that she is in common grounds with Tegan. I tell her that I'll meet her there and she sounds ecstatic about it. She really loves me. I love her as well but it's really hard to believe that someone as amazing as Sky actually loves me. The horrid and evil vamp everyone loves to hate. She's the first person ever to understand me and I love it. She's amazing in every single way.

I take my leave and I easily make it to my car in the underground parking lot. I get in and make my way but I decide that I will park it back at home and have a nice stroll to common grounds. I should be okay as long as I stick to the shadows, and it's not exactly the brightest day outside. It's rather dull actually. Plus I really need the walk after spending hours just sitting down. And I was glad that I did choose to walk because I saw someone who I hadn't seen or talked to in a long time.

"Jason" I greet and he glares at me instantly. He really doesn't like me due to our past experiences together.

"Fuck off Brandon" he shouts at me before taking his leave. Oh, how it has been a long time since I saw him. I will have to pay him a visit sooner or later and rekindle our friendship. I leave that thought to the side as I arrive at common grounds. I quickly head in without getting burned and I'm over joyed when I spot Sky and Tegan in the corner. I go over and join them, making sure I stick to the darker side. The greeting I received was pleasant as Sky kissed me hello. She was an amazing kisser and I'm glad that I got her.

But I still couldn't help but wonder about her father and how Amelie knows him. Will he suddenly appear and take her away from me? I'm willing to fight to keep her, because I love her and Tegan. But I fear that I'm spending too much time away from them and with the vampire community. I fear I may lose her if I don't change that…


	13. Chapter 13

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirteen

**Brandon's POV**

After a while, we managed to get Tegan to sleep. I sat down in my chair while Sky kept sauntering around the room cleaning it. I keep telling her I'll do it when she goes to sleep but she never listens. I do clean up when she's asleep so I can surprise her in the mornings, but she always tries to clean up before. I knew exactly how to stop her. When she was close enough I pulled her onto my lap where I kissed her. The kiss soon deepened and I was carrying her up stairs to the bedroom. And I was glad I did because it was the best thing I had done in a while. When it was over we were cuddled up together and she was slowly drifting off. I gave her forehead a light kiss before moving her without waking her up. When that task was done, I got up and shoved on some clothes before heading to check on Tegan.

Once I was sure she was okay and fast asleep and the baby monitor was turned on, I left the house and headed out. I didn't know where I was going, but I was sure that instincts would guide me. And they did as they brought me up to founders square and towards Amelie's office. I guess I'm questioning her over Sky's father. Or maybe I was here for reason. I will have to wait and see now, won't I?

**Amelie's POV**

"François, I have already told you that those records are classified. Whether you are family or not." I tell him firmly. I don't care what he says; the records are classified for a reason. I do not care for whether he is family or not. I'm not surprised that his family never stayed in contact after he left them. And now he has the nerve to turn up here and demand me for their records. It does not matter that he is finally on our side; I still do not hold the trust with him. If he can gain my trust then I may consider it, but not until that trust has been established.

"Amelie, please. I am only asking for one record." He pleads but I stand my ground and I make sure that my authority is showing throughout the room. He soon steps down and leaves his argument at that.

"François, if you are so keen to get back in touch with your family; why don't you just call them? Or go visit them? I'm sure they would be ecstatic to see you" I tell him and he just frowns at me.

"I haven't seen them in so long. They probably don't remember who I am. And she definitely won't remember me" he tells me. It makes me quite sad, seeing him like this. He never really got back in contact with his family, due to my father's orders, and now he is taking the toll. I was about to say something when my assistant came in.

"Madam, Brandon is here to see you" she tells me and I motion for her to send him in.

"François please do feel free to join us" I tell him and he nods as he takes a seat. If he wants to get back in contact, now's his chance. I only hope that Brandon doesn't revert back to his old ways over it. He has so much to care for now and he shouldn't just throw all that away because of a little incident. I had to end that thought as Brandon entered my office.

"Brandon, how may I help you?" I ask but when I look up, I can see that his attention is stuck on François as is François' on him. Oh, maybe I shouldn't have invited him to stay for Brandon's visit.


	14. Chapter 14

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fourteen

**Brandon's POV**

"What is he doing here? He has caused no end of trouble and now you are letting him re-enter Morganville? Even after he followed your father's orders and almost destroyed us." I say to Amelie and as the sentence goes on, my voice gets louder and was almost at a shout by the time I finished.

"Brandon, will you please not raise your voice. It is rather unpleasant how you are going off. I expect better of you. François is but a guest here. He does not have my full trust but he is working to gain it. So I expect you to treat him with full respect" Amelie tells me and I was surprised when François stood up and came over to me.

"Brandon. I do not mean any harm to this town or to you. I am only here in the hopes of reconnecting to my family" he tells me firmly. I could tell he was being truthful about it so I nodded my acceptance.

"I was actually hoping that maybe me and you could have a little chat. I will reveal all, but first I need you to agree to accept a civil conversation with me" he says and I think long and hard about it. I then look to Amelie and she nods her head in approval so I reluctantly agree. I hope he has a good reason for this. Amelie then suggests that we have our conversation in her office so that she can be a witness. I was joyed at the suggestion and even François looked cheerful over it. We both took our seats then as we began what will most likely be a long talk. I only hope Sky and Tegan will be fine while I'm gone…

**Sky's POV**

I was enjoying a relaxing sleep when Tegan started crying. I swiftly pulled myself out of bed and went to check on her. When I got in I picked her up and cradled her. It was one of those I want a hug cries. I love how I can tell what my baby wants through her cries; it makes life so much easier and more interesting for that matter. I noticed that Brandon wasn't there when I woke up so I assumed he had gone to do some vamp work or something. But right now I really wasn't fussed seeing as Tegan was still crying. I decided right then and there that I will take her for a walk. I know it's night time but I had a patron so I was okay. Brandon wasn't just my lover; he was mine and Tegan's protector as well. So the vamps would feel twice the wrath if anything happened to me or Tegan.

I put her in her pram before putting a blanket over her and grabbing my coat and trainers (after I put some clothes on of course). I headed out into the night but I made sure to stay away from extra dark spaces and any alleys or abandoned buildings. I wasn't taking any chances while Tegan was with me.

**Brandon's POV**

"Brandon, I hear your Sky's partner" François points out and I could tell my expression was probably annoyed at the personal questioning.

"Yes, but I do not see how that concerns you" I tell him and he just smiles at me. That smile made me feel uncertain and three times more protective of her and our child.

"I am but her father, so I do believe that it is a concern of mine" he tells me and I can guarantee that my eyes probably enlarged with the shock and when I looked over to Amelie she nodded her head in agreement. So she knew who Sky's father was, but she never thought to tell Sky even after Sky spent the last few years trying to find him. How is she going to take this? In fact, why is he only just coming back into her life now?

**AN: please review x**


	15. Chapter 15

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fifteen

**Brandon's POV**

We had a brief moment of silence as I absorbed this new information. I still couldn't decide on how to feel about it, I felt rather confused and muddled that I had no idea what to feel or think, or behave for that matter. When I felt as though I could handle more truths, and questions, I nodded to him and he smiled at me.

"Brandon, I know this is probably a massive shock to you, but I just want to learn more of my child and grandchild before I go off and reveal myself to her. I am still unsure of how she would react to finally meeting her father" he admits to me and I just nod as an indication for him to carry on. If he wants to re-enter Sky's life then he has to get my approval. It's my job to protect and care for her and if he puts that all at risk then I need to know.

"I'm glad to see you're willing to listen. But before I reveal anymore, or answer your questions, I would like to ask a few of my own. Firstly, is it true that my daughter has a child?" he asks and I nod.

"Yes, and I'm assuming that you will want to know her name. It's Tegan" I tell him and he smiles at me in gratitude. He is so lucky that I'm actually co-operating. I would rather leave right now and go back to her and our child than stay here with him. I have never really been keen on François and this just makes me even more cautious of him.

"I'm assuming you're taking good care of them both" he says and I nod. Of course I was taking good care of them. I love them, why wouldn't I take care of them?

My phone then starts ringing and I excuse myself as I answer it. Amelie and François watched as I talked.

"Hello" I say into the phone.

"Brandon, where are you? I've just got back after taking Tegan for a walk and your still not here" she tells me and I instantly feel angry.

"You took Tegan out at night! Are you crazy! You both could have got munched on by vampires. I can't protect you if you don't make any effort to stay safe" I shout at her down the phone.

"Do you know what Brandon? I wouldn't have to if you actually bothered to spend time with your family. Tegan needs you as much as she needs me and the only way she will sleep once she's awake is if she goes on a walk and you weren't home to take her!" she bellows back before hanging up.

I didn't know whether to be furious or guilty. I settled for a mixture of both and Amelie and François were glaring at me. Of course, they heard it all. Great…

**Sky's POV**

I can't believe him! He shouts at me when he couldn't even be bothered to stay with his family for more than a few hours. We barely see him anymore and when we do, it's never for long. He's not a proper father! Proper fathers actually spend time with their child, especially when their child is so young. She deserves so much better than this. She needs someone she can trust and rely on and its obvious Brandon isn't ready for the responsibility yet. He thinks it's hard to look after her? Has he tried being 18 and practically caring for OUR baby 24/7. I need a break just as much as he does but while I'm doing all the work, he's swanning off to wherever he goes. He constantly leaves me and Tegan on our own.

Maybe it isn't working. He can't deal with having us around. Maybe I should just pack my bags and Tegan's and leave. Maybe then he can get all the precious fricking time he wants without having us holding him back. We're just a nuisance to him, he doesn't love us; despite what he says. I stomp upstairs and go into what used to be our bedroom where I grab a backpack and shove in some of mine and Tegan's clothing in. I then grab my handbag that has everything in it and I also add a few baby necessities in there. Things like diapers and bottles. Let's see if he prefers it when we're gone. I grab my phone and dial my friend's number in the hope that they will let me and Tegan stay with them for a while.


	16. Chapter 16

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter sixteen

**Sky's POV**

I knock on the door and it was instantly answered.

"Sky, come in" Michael motions and I head in with Tegan. Me and Michael have been friends since we were kids and he was the one person I could rely on. He showed me into the living room where his housemates were sat talking. I recognised them seeing as I was a really social person, and I'm friends with them.

"Sky!" Eve shouts as she runs over to me. She would have jumped on me but I had Tegan in my arms because I didn't bother to take the pram. I just shoved on my backpack and picked up Tegan and put my handbag on my arm as I walked over here. Tegan was fast asleep and luckily Eve's loudness hadn't woken her up.

"Aw. She's adorable" she tells me and I smile.

"Yeah, she is. Do you want to hold her?" I ask and Eve's eyes light up as she frantically nods. I pass over Tegan and Eve goes and sits down on the sofa with her where Claire adores her as well. I met Claire in TPU when I volunteered and since then we'd been friends. Not as good friends as I am with Eve and Michael, but she was still a friend.

"C'mon, tell me what's happened" Michael says as he leads me over to the table where Shane comes over and joins us. Shane I'd known since high school, he's a great friend but he can be a little too protective of his friends.

"From the beginning" Michael tells me and I nod as I explain everything to them. They knew about me and Brandon; by the time I had finished explaining they both looked pissed and even the girls looked annoyed as well.

"That bastard" Shane declares and I nod in total agreement.

"Tell me about it. Look, I just need somewhere to stay and I was hoping I could stay here for a little bit" I ask.

"Of course you can stay with us. Do you need anything else picking up from Brandon's for you or Tegan?" he asks and I think it through. There were a few things but I didn't want to be a hassle; Michael could obviously tell there was as he grabbed a notepad and pen. I told him everything I would probably need and he nodded before taking off with Shane. Leaving me, Eve and Claire to talk and fuss over Tegan.

**Brandon's POV**

After being scolded by Amelie over how I treated Sky, I finally got home but when I got in no one was home. There were no heartbeats or sounds of movement. I started walking round the house and found that a few things were missing; such as a couple of toys and clothes. I got out my phone and tried to phone Sky but she kept rejecting my calls. I knew they were rejected because after the first ring it went to answering machine. Where has she gone with our baby? I heard a loud knock on my door and when I open it I find the Glass and Collins boys stood there.

"How can I help you?" I ask and they just stand there glaring at me.

"Sky asked us to come pick a few things up for her and Tegan, so if you don't mind" Glass states and I nod as I invite them in and they start walking round the house collecting things.

"Where is she?" I ask and they just ignore me that was until I grabbed Glass.

"Where. Is. She?" I ask more firmly and he just shoots daggers at me.

"She's staying with us" he tells me before breaking free and carrying on rooting through my house. By the time they had gone, they had taken most of Tegan's things and a few of Sky's. She's left me. But it was my fault… NO! It's not your fault that the little slag decided to fuck off. At least now I won't have to suffocate myself within the human society. Yeah, sure I love her and Tegan but maybe this was better. For all of us.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading x**

**ALL RIGHST GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter seventeen

**Sky's POV**

I'd spent the last few days locked up in Eve's room because Eve had kindly offered me it, so she was staying in Michael's room. To be honest I think he was over joyed by it, but I just felt horrible. I shouldn't be shedding tears for that heartless bastard who thinks his vampire friends are more important than his girlfriend and daughter. Well, ex-girlfriend I guess. And Tegan is no longer his daughter, he lost his title as her father when he let us walk away and he hasn't even bothered to come and see how she is. He doesn't care; he'd rather be playing poker with other vamps than spend some time with his daughter. His flesh and blood.

I heard a knock at the door and I quickly wiped my tears away as I got up off the bed and opened it. It was only Eve but she looked like a girl on a mission as she walked in and started going through my clothes.

"Eve, what are you doing?" I ask and she smiles as she tosses me some of my clothes. Some of my more revealing clothes.

"You're not sitting in here crying over that loser" she tells me as she picks up Tegan and heads towards the door with her.

"Eve where are you going Tegan!" I demand and she smiles at me.

"I'm getting her ready. We're going out" she tells me and I frown at her.

"I don't want to go out" I tell her and she just rolls her eyes. The whole eye roll was emphasised by her thick black eye liner. She gave me one more quick smile before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

I look at the clothes she'd chosen and I thought that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. It would get my mind off Brandon and it would show that I was back on market, even though I do have a baby. No one's going to want a single mother, but I guess I can still enjoy myself. I get dressed into the clothes she picked and I must say that it looked fantastic. I was wearing my black denim shorts that came to mid-thigh, my black converse with the red laces and my red crop top that revealed part of my lower back where I had my tattoo. It was a tattoo of a butterfly with purple wings and the designs on the wings were delicate and intricate. I was planning on getting Tegan's name and date of birth tattooed on underneath. I guess I could get that done today if we had time, because no doubt Eve had a whole plan set out.

I brushed through my hair so the wavy locks fell around my shoulders and I did a little make-up to make my tear streaked face look better. By the time I had finished I actually didn't look that bad. I smiled at my reflection before heading downstairs to find that Eve had already got Tegan dressed into a summer dress and had her in her pram ready to go. Eve even had her bag and jacket on ready as well. Heck, she even changed clothes and she looked great.

"Girls day out" Eve announces as we leave the house and head towards the shops of Morganville. They weren't fantastic but I assumed that we would be doing more walking than shopping; she even said that we would stop off at the tattooist so I could get my tattoo extended.

On our walk me and Eve got several wolf whistles and loads of really handsome guys came up to me and talked to me. Using their charm so they could get my number, but in the end they just gave me theirs and told me to give them a ring. I happily accepted it before carrying on towards the tattooist. I noticed that Tegan had drifted off and that half the guys I'd talked to didn't mind Tegan, in fact they complimented on how adorable she looked. She was my little angel and no one else's. She would have been Brandon's but he's proven he has no interest in her. I guess he's just missing out on this beautiful girl growing up.


	18. Chapter 18

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eighteen

**Brandon's POV**

I had nothing to do today and I didn't even have Tegan to look after. Sky left and took our daughter with her, I haven't enquired about how Tegan is or anything like that. I'm not going to go crawling back to her, if she wants me in hers and Tegan's life she can crawl back to me. It wasn't me who caused this it was her stupidity. If she hadn't have gone out at night with Tegan I wouldn't have shouted at her. I was only thinking of their safety. But I can't keep thinking of them, they are but my past now, even if I don't want them to be. I walk into common grounds and Oliver offers me a slight nod as he warms up some blood for me.

It was evening and the sun was starting to go down, so most humans were either already at home locking up or they were hurrying home. Oliver brought me my blood and placed it in front of me before going back to serving other customers. I felt absolutely terrible; it was almost as if I felt guilty. But why would I feel guilty? I haven't done anything to be guilty of. I had to leave those thoughts as some people came into common grounds. I could hear a baby crying and the cry sounded so familiar that I thought I was imagining things, but when I looked up there on the table opposite me was Sky and Tegan. Eve was there as well but she got up and headed over to order for them.

I kept looking at Sky and Tegan but they were oblivious to me, or if they did know I was here they were choosing to ignore me. Hearing Tegan cry made me upset, I didn't like hearing my daughter cry but I knew I couldn't do anything to help. Sky wouldn't let me and to be honest I really shouldn't even be wanting to help. Sky was the one who caused me all this guilt and upset. Just as I was about to ignore them and turn back to my blood, I smelt a familiar smell that instantly registered in my mind. It was Sky's blood. Was she hurt? What happened for her to bleed? Without me even thinking I was already up and at their table and Sky was looking at me. I could see all the hurt, longing and distress in her eyes. I had caused that.

"You're bleeding" I state and she just nods.

"Only a little and if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you left us." She tells me but I could see that she didn't want me to leave. So I just ignored her words and looked at Tegan before moving my attention back to her.

"Why are you bleeding?" I ask and she just sighs as she looks over at Tegan, avoiding my eyes.

"I had my tattoo extended, that's all" she said it in that whole its classified sort of tone. The only reason I could even recognise her blood was because she would occasionally let me drink from her when we made love. I looked at Tegan and she was still crying. I wasn't good at recognising her cries but this was one that I could always recognise.

"She wants me" I point out.

"I know but I don't want you near her, you made your choice of who's more important to you" she tells me just as Eve comes back to the table.

"Hey Brandon get lost your upsetting her" she orders and I just look at Sky but she avoids my eyes as she picks up Tegan and starts rocking her.

Against my will I sigh and walk out of common grounds. What did she mean by 'I made my choice'? I don't recall making a choice, all I recall is her leaving with our child without even leaving me a note. I wouldn't have even known where she was if it wasn't for Glass and Collins. I guess I can't be mad at them seeing as they are looking after her, something that I can no longer do for her. But I will change that, I will be there for her and I will prove that they mean more to me than anything. I can't let the only good things in my life slip through my fingers.


	19. Chapter 19

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter nineteen

**Brandon's POV**

When I got home I planned something out so I could prove myself to Sky. I need her to forgive me, I still love her and I still need her. Plus her father would tear me limb from limb if I broke her heart. I think I've already broken it, but I plan on fixing it. I will be the one to fix and hold her heart once again. I won't let anyone else have her, she is mine; she always will be, no matter how much she hates it. She belongs with me, just like I belong with her. After taking several deep breaths I pull my phone out and scroll through my contacts until I find Sky's. I linger slightly over her number as I decide on whether I should actually do this, maybe their better off without me. NO! I won't let myself change my mind now, I want her back. I want them both back, no I need them both back.

I ring her number and luckily she answers after the first few rings.

"Hello" she asks warily.

"Sky, don't hang up. I just want to know how my child is" I tell her and I hear her sigh deeply on the other end.

"She's fine. I settled her after a while. What's the real reason you're phoning because I know you're not interested in Tegan" she tells me and it was like she had just bought me a puppy and kicked it. Not that I adore puppies, but they are a worthy pet.

"How can you even say that? I love Tegan; I care for her more than I care for anything in this world. All I wanted was to know if she was okay after crying for her father. Which believe it or not, is me. She is my daughter as much as yours" I bark at her and I instantly regret it.

"I'm sorry; I just miss her so much. I miss you as well." I admit to her, praying that she will admit that she misses me and that they need me as much as I need them.

"Whatever Brandon, just tell me what you want" although she sounded strong I could hear the quiver in her voice. She was on the verge of tears, and it was me making her want to cry.

"I wanted to know if I could spend some time with Tegan tomorrow. Please." I beg and I could practically hear her thinking as she considered it.

"Fine, but if you do anything that I disapprove of you won't get to see her again. Come round tomorrow between 6:30pm and 7pm. You can stay until she falls asleep then I want you gone. If all goes well I may consider letting you see her again" she tells me before hanging up. At least I get to see my child. I know for a fact that Sky won't let us out of her sight, so I'm going to assume that we're staying at the Glass house. There is no chance that she will let me take Tegan out. But whatever I can get I am willing to work with.

I look over at the clock and see that it's getting late, so I start to plan what I was planning to do with my daughter tomorrow. I think I may just do the things that will show that I care, I do care believe me. I just want to be able to show Sky that I care for Tegan, for her. I might go out and buy a toy for Tegan, a toy that she could keep forever and one day pass down to her child. Now that's a pleasant thought, I only hope that I get to be in her life long enough for that to happen. I don't want Sky to stop me from seeing her; I will do anything to see her. But seeing as I must stick within the laws, I will take it to court for custody over her. That is only if it comes to it. Right now I am praying that Sky will voluntarily let me see Tegan, although I shouldn't have to have her permission; I am Tegan's father after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for the ideas that will occupy the next few chapters xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty

**Brandon's POV**

I had just left my home to head up to the Glass house. I was rather happy with the outcome of my phone call to Sky. She may still be angry at me, but at least I can see my daughter. She is my flesh and blood, so ideally Sky shouldn't be able to stop me from seeing her. Like I've already said, I'm willing to go to court for custody and seeing as the court is made up mostly of vampires; it's in my favour. She wouldn't really hold a chance against me in a custody battle. I shove those types of thoughts to the side because I don't want to have a custody battle, I just want to show Sky that I care and I just want her to come back to me. I really regret pushing her away, but it's in my nature to prefer to be around vamps. They are my culture, whereas, unfortunately, she is not.

I shoo away those thoughts as I park outside the Glass House. Luckily it was rather dark outside, so I shouldn't suffer any burns and if I do they will only be minor ones. To which will heal in no time at all. I quickly dash from my car to the front door where I knock. As soon as the doors open someone punches me. It was such a shock that I had to take a step back before pulling myself back into reality, where Eve was stood smiling.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" she states before slamming the door in my face. I start to feel my blood boil but I manage to calm myself. I need to prove to Sky that I am worthy and not just some vamp who enjoys causing pain and mischief.

Just then the door opened again and Sky was stood there. She looked at me before sighing and stepping to the side.

"You'd better come in then. It's not like you couldn't just come in by yourself, but I guess you have some respect for the owners of this house to remain out here patiently." She says before opening the door a bit more to motion me inside. I went in and she closed and locked the door behind me before telling me to go wait in the living room while she went to go get Tegan. I did as told and went in. But when I went in I noticed it was lacking heartbeats. In fact, the whole house was lacking heart beats, bar Tegan's and Sky's of course.

As soon as Sky re-entered with Tegan I asked her about the lacking in heart beats.

"After Eve punched you, she and the rest of them left out the back door. They wanted to give us some private time because of Tegan. They didn't want to intrude on this little visiting. Although I would have preferred for them to stay, I guess you can't have everything" she admits before passing me Tegan and heading into the kitchen. I had no idea what she was doing, but I was willing to guess that she was warming a bottle up for Tegan. I looked down at the angel in my arms and it saddened me that I had pushed them away. This was going to be a rare occasion, and I needed to make the most out of it. While Sky was still in the kitchen I pulled out a toy rabbit from my jacket pocket and gave it to Tegan. Her small arms automatically wrapped around it as she laid in my arms, drifting between the line of sleep and being awake.

Sky returned minutes later with a bottle in hand, she took one look at Tegan and the toy I had given her before I saw a small smile on her lips.

"Did you give her that?" she asks, not in a mad tone but in a rather happy one. I guess she was pleased that I was trying. And that was exactly what I wanted to do.

"Yes it is. I hope you don't mind" I tell her and she just smiles at me. I thought I would never get to see that delectable smile again, but yet there it is.

"Would you like to give Tegan her bottle then?" she asks and I gratefully accept. She carefully takes the toy rabbit off Tegan before placing it next to me so that I can pass it back to her when I've fed her.


	21. Chapter 21

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-one

**Brandon's POV**

All had been going well over the last couple of weeks. Sky had started to notice that I was serious about putting them first, and that I was changing for them. I was so close to her being back in my life. So close to us all being a proper family. I have just that little bit more to go. I could almost feel them being present in my home again. I could almost feel Sky lying next to me as she cuddled into my chest and Tegan slept peacefully in her cot. Today I was hoping to get it all finished and to achieve my goal in getting them back. I wanted it so that by the end of today, they were back home where they belong. They belong with me, as I do with them.

I felt my phone as it softly vibrated in my jeans. I pulled it out and answered it quickly when I saw who it was.

"Hello" I greet cheerfully.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come see Tegan tonight" Sky asks and I was all too quick in accepting her offer. Of course I wanted to see my daughter. I have missed her so much, I know I only saw her a few days ago but you can never help missing your daughter. Or your ex-girlfriend for that matter. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I peered over to the clock to see that I had a good few hours until I get to go see Tegan. Sky had insisted that I went over around 7-ish when the sun would be down for the night. The thing was the sun was practically down now. It had been hidden behind those clouds all day. The sun is more of a wimp than a clown fish that gets approached by a hungry looking shark.

I grabbed my jacket and shoved it on. I wasn't just going to sit around here if the sun was practically gone. I might as well deal with a few things while I wait for these torturous hours to pass. I really can't wait to see them again. I make my leave and head towards a nice bar that was toward the centre of Morganville. I was planning on meeting with a few other vamps there so we could discuss business over a delicious drink. Of course it doesn't do anything for us, but it's still nice to taste beer once in a while.

**Sky's POV**

I kept checking the clock as I waited for that knock on the door that would tell me Brandon was here. He was over twenty minutes late in seeing his own daughter. And to be honest I was really looking forward to seeing him. I had missed Brandon so much since we broke up; all I wanted was for us to be a family again. I guess his lateness can't mean much right? He might have just got caught up in some huge emergency. Well, at least I hope so because I really need to get Tegan into bed. I can't have her staying up this late just because he can't get himself here on time. I get rid of those thoughts as I contemplate on how wonderful the last few weeks have been.

Brandon had really been proving himself to me and Tegan. He was constantly asking if we were okay, and when he came over to see Tegan he acted responsible and didn't start any brawls with the other Glass house residents. I was really starting to think that he had changed. That he was up for the challenge of being a dad. And I was all too happy for him to take it. Tegan needed a father, and Brandon is her biological one. And from what I have seen over the last couple of weeks, he had been a great one to her. I did, however, get a surprise during this time as well. I hadn't met my father but he just turned up out of the blue. Of course I didn't believe him at first, but Amelie guaranteed me he was. She even showed me some pictures of him with me as a baby and pictures of him and mum.

I could recognise mum from anywhere and that was definitely her in the photo. I had no doubt that he was indeed my father. I accepted him into my life, as well as Tegan's, we had been getting to know each other and I had answered his questions. He did have loads about Brandon; I wonder why he wanted to know them for. I guess he believes Brandon isn't good enough for me, but I think he is. I love him so much that it's unbelievable. Unfortunately I had to drop those thoughts as my phone started ringing.


	22. Chapter 22

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-two

**Sky's POV**

"Hello" I answer the phone almost instantly after it started to ring.

"Sky, I think I might be a little bit late I'm just finishing up some business" Brandon tells me. I was about to say okay and hang up when I heard moaning in the background. I then heard Brandon tell the woman to be quite because he was on the phone. I distinctly heard her say come back to bed. He was sleeping with another woman. He would rather sleep with some whore than come and see his daughter. He'd spent the last few weeks telling me that he wanted us all back together as a family, that he has missed me and Tegan. Well that was all utter bullshit then wasn't it.

I hang up quickly before the tears started flowing and I was crying my eyes out right there on the living room floor. I didn't know what to believe or what to think. My mind was so muddled and I felt so confused. I felt cheated by him. Yeah, sure we weren't going out but the fact that he has spent the last couple of weeks telling me he loved me and wanted me back is surely some sort of commitment. You don't tell someone those things and then go sleep with some random woman, causing you to miss your bonding time with your child. You just don't do that. The tears just kept pouring and pouring, I thought that they would never stop. I heard the front door open and close and suddenly I had Eve by my side frantically asking me questions.

I told her everything and I could just how pissed she was. Eve was one person you didn't piss off, and this had just pushed her over the edge.

"That bastard" she curses and I laugh slightly. Me and Eve started to have a chat about what I should do, but I already had my plan in mind. I wanted to leave Morganville, even if it was just for a few weeks; I just needed to get away from everything. Eve was upset that I wanted to go but she was willing to back me up 100% of the way. She even offered to come with me to see Amelie, but I denied her that. I wanted to do this alone, but while I was gone Eve could look after Tegan and do a little packing for me so if I get permission I can just go straight away.

Eve agreed and I left her there as I travelled to founders square and up towards Amelie's office. She called me in straight away.

"Sky, whatever is the matter?" she asks when she notices the tear streaks down my face.

"I want to leave Morganville. Even if it's only for a few weeks"

"What reasons have lead you to this decision?" she asks and I tell her everything. She never once interrupted me and she even tried to see it from my point of view.

"You have raised good points there. I can see why you'd want to leave; I will allow you to leave for up to 2 years, you won't have your memory changed so I trust you not to tell anyone of us or this town. I also expect you back here in 2 years max. Are we understood?" she asks and I nod. I thank her as I leave for home to get Tegan and my bags. I have 2 years to deal with this and sort my life out. Maybe when I return everything will be better, my life will be better, maybe Brandon might have moved on to someone else but at least I'll be happier when I return.


	23. Chapter 23

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-three

**Brandon's POV**

When I arrived at the Glass house ready to see Tegan, Eve was already stood outside with Michael. When they both saw me they glared at me with such intensity that even I felt rather uncomfortable. When I asked them why they were looking at me like that they explained everything and I felt my heart shatter. She had gone. Sky had left and took Tegan with her. Took my daughter with her. When I asked why she had left, I got a mouthful from Eve about how Sky overheard a woman moaning on the other side of the phone. Shit. When I was at the bar I was thinking so much about Sky that I got really, well how do people put it these days, 'turned on'? Yes that sounds about right.

Well like I said I got that 'turned on' but I knew that me and Sky had no chance of that happening just yet, and I needed some sexual release. So I found a nice blonde girl who was practically throwing herself at me and I took her back to mine. It was meant to be some harmless fun, but I never imagined that Sky would overhear it and then leave Morganville with my child. But it is my fault. I drove her away. I caused her to turn her back on everything and everyone, just because I couldn't keep my dick in order. I can only blame myself. But I am determined to find her. I will not rest until I have found her, or at least heard from her. I can't protect them if they aren't within my reach. I need them, I need her. She's my life and Tegan is but the bonus that made my life just that little bit better. But now it has all been pulled away from me.

I turn around while Eve was in mid shouting and started to walk off. I had a lot to think about, maybe Amelie knew where she was. She would tell me wouldn't she? No, of course she wouldn't. Even I know that Amelie cared about Sky. Sky was almost like a daughter to Amelie, she had been in Sky's life from a young age. I, on the other hand, hadn't and had only met Sky just over 14 months ago. But even then I never thought that any of this would happen. I never thought that I would fall in love with her, have a child with her, and lose her through my own stupidity. I never expected any of that to happen, but it did. And I allowed it to happen. Well, apart from Tegan; I didn't think I could have children seeing as I am a vampire. I didn't know that Sky had that weird gene and to be honest I didn't care. I love Tegan and I could never regret her. But I can regret the actions that lead me to losing her.

Will I ever get to see Sky's beautiful face again? See her amazing smile that always brightened my day? Will I ever get to hear Tegan cry for me? Will I ever get to see her first steps or hear her first words? No! I won't get to witness any of that because of my own stupidity. I've lost them forever. I will never get to see them again. I can't live without them… But I must. I can't grow soft now, I need to remain strong. There is always the hope that maybe one day she might return to Morganville. And maybe then we might be able to sit down and talk; she might let me back in Tegan's life, but I highly doubt she will let me back in hers. I lost my chance with her, but I still have that slim chance of being a part of my daughter's life. With that slim chance, I have reason to live on.

**AN: Hey guys, I would really appreciate it if you could review please xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-four

**Sky's POV**

Great, after two fantastic years of being away from Morganville, also known as hell, I now have to return. I was very reluctant to but if I didn't then I would be tracked and forced back, or found and killed. I couldn't risk that, especially when I have Tegan to think of. She was only two years old; she still had her entire life to look forward to. I peered over to her sleeping form as I made the long drive back to Morganville. Amelie had arranged for me to live in one of the founder's houses when I returned. I hadn't asked her to but she insisted that I lived there. I had also stayed in contact with my friends from there and my father of course. I wish I could say that I stayed in touch with Tegan's sleaze bag for a father, but I haven't even talked to him.

Unfortunately I have been thinking about him. No matter how hard I tried over these last two years, he just wouldn't leave my mind. He was like a permanent memory in my mind; one that could never be removed or replaced. He will forever haunt my mind. But I still love him. No matter how hard I try and tell myself that I don't love him, the more I realise that I do. Despite everything he's done, my heart still longs for him. I only wish that none of that had happened, it had been hard trying to raise Tegan alone and I never really got back out there afterwards. I didn't see how finding myself a new man was going to heal my poor heart. My heart was always going to belong to one man; it's just a shame that that man is the devil.

As we cross the borders into Morganville Tegan starts to stir in her car seat next to me.

"Are we there yet mummy?" her tired voice asks.

"Yeah, sweetie. We're here." I tell her as I pull into the drive of our new home. I still remembered Morganville as if it was only yesterday that I was here and laughing with my friends. I missed them all, but I'm not up to going and seeing them now. All I want to do is unpack and get settled before I have to go to common grounds and arrange for Oliver to get me a patron. I take Tegan inside and set her down on the sofa. Amelie had already told me that the house would already have furniture; all we had to do was add any things that we needed. I'm going to assume that my father had paid for all this for us. I guess he wanted us to be comfortable if we had to move back to this nightmare.

"Mummy" Tegan whispers and I walk over to her where I kneel down in front of her.

"Yeah baby?" I ask and she rubs her eyes with her small hand as she attempts to wipe the sleep away.

"We live here?" she ask and I nod. She suddenly brightens up as she asks if she can go see her room. I agree and she smiles happily as I pick her up and take her upstairs. I walked down the corridor until I came across a pink room. We walked in and there in the corner was a cot that could be made into a bed when I was ready for Tegan to sleep in one. The walls were painted a baby pink and there were a few toys placed on some shelves and there was a bookcase against the wall. He really had gone all out. This room, plus the other stuff of Tegan's, will be absolutely perfect for her. Maybe this time will be different; I think to myself as I let her play with her toys as I go into my room and begin unpacking.

**AN: Please review xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-five

**Brandon's POV**

I walk into common grounds where I am instantly greeted by Oliver. Well I wouldn't say greeted, more like commanded.

"You have a new family to protect. Here's the address" Oliver says as he shoves a piece of paper in my face. I snatch it from his hands before reading the address. It wasn't an address that I recognised so I assumed it was one of the founder's houses. It's quite rare for me to be set the family's in the founder's houses. They usually go straight to Oliver because Amelie prefers them to be well looked after.

"Name of the family?" I ask and Oliver groans as he points to a bit on the sheet.

I look at it and it says 'Damen family' according to this they consisted of a woman and a child. I felt that well known pain in my heart as I remembered Sky and our baby girl, Tegan. I still miss them and I haven't even looked at another woman since she left. I lost my chance at happiness and I don't believe I deserve a second chance. I have never loved someone more; so what do I go and do? I ruin it. I push them away. I will never see my child and the beautiful girl I fell in love with ever again. I shove those thoughts away as I take my leave. I would rather get the whole meet and great done now rather than later. Although I wondered if I knew this family. I recognised the family name but I couldn't quite place it. Maybe it was the name of one of my flings before I met Sky? Probably.

When I arrive at the designated home I take deep breaths. My heart was still hurting from the thought of Sky and my child out in the world alone. I couldn't believe Amelie even let them leave in the first place. Yes, it had been two years but I think about them every day. I think of the possibilities that could have been if I hadn't of let my anger and cock make my decisions. I would still be holding her in my arms, I would have watched Tegan grow up, I could have married Sky… Wait? Did that thought really just occur in my mind? Since when did I ever think about marriage? Yes, I loved her but did I love her enough for marriage? Maybe I did. I do.

Once again I have to abandon those thoughts as I exit my car and walk up to the house. The night sky looked very beautiful and the stars were twinkling. The moon was full and in full view giving off a glorious moon light. I remember how much Sky loved the night sky. Before we had Tegan I used to take her out at night just so we could stare at the stars together. _Stop Brandon. You need to rid yourself of these thoughts. _My mind nags me. I snap out of my trance as I knock on the door. Hopefully the Damen's will still be awake although I do highly doubt that the child is. Just then the door opens and when I see who it is my eyes widen. Sky.

"You have got to be kidding me" she stresses as she glares at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

**AN: Sorry for short chapter but if I can get a few reviews I will make the next one extra-long, as in over 1000 words maybe over 1500. But that's only if I can't get at least 3 reviews. xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-six

**Sky's POV**

What is he doing here? How did he even know that I was back in Morganville? Ugh, I just felt like screaming. Despite everything that he has done to me and put me through, my heart still reaches out to him. I tell it to stay out of this as I fold my arms over my chest and glare at him.

"What do you want?" I demand and he stays silent for a moment or two. He looked as if he was about to cry as he looked me over. Not in an 'I'm checking you out' sort of way, but in a 'am I dreaming' sort of way. He manages to shake himself out of it as I stand there waiting expectantly for his answer.

"Oliver set me as your patron" he tells me and I sigh. Of course Oliver would give me Brandon. I think he hates me or something. I was now stuck in a dilemma, do I deny him and shut the door on him for the rest of my life, or do I open the door to him. I might not be able to forgive him but even I know he's quite a good patron, and right now I need Tegan to be protected.

"Fine, you might as well come in" I mumble as I turn around and walk into my living room. I hear the door shut and the locks being put in place, and before I knew it I have Brandon stood in my living room. The same Brandon who I fell in love with, the same Brandon who's my child's father, the same Brandon who broke my heart by shagging another woman.

My head feels so muddled up as I sit down and tell Brandon to sit as well. I might hate his guts but even I'm not rude or horrid. I say I hate him, but deep down I can still feel that love that beats around me for him. I shake my head to empty those thoughts and I turn to look at him.

"Why are you here?" I ask him seriously.

"As part of being a family's new patron I usually have to come down and do an assessment of what I'm dealing with." He informs me and I nod my acceptance. Fine, he can do his assessment.

"Are you sure? If you would prefer me to go, I will" he tells me and I couldn't help but feel shocked.

He considered my feelings in this whole situation. After everything, he still wants to make me happy. He _did_ make me happy, but after everything I lost that bit of happiness. The only thing that I've had to remember Brandon by is my beautiful daughter Tegan. _Our_ beautiful daughter Tegan. I wonder why he hasn't asked about her yet.

"Aren't you going to ask about Tegan?" I ask curiously and he sighs deeply.

"I would, but I know that you don't want me to have anything to do with her" he tells me and I find my heart reaching out for him. I was taking away his only child, but I couldn't expose her to him. Not yet anyway. He needs to show me that he isn't irresponsible any more. We might not have a chance together, but Tegan still needs her daddy.

"What do you need to know for this assessment thing then?" I ask, completely avoiding the whole topic of Tegan.

"I just need to ask a few questions, but it can wait if you want. It's obvious you want to get your head straight over all this. To be honest, I sort of want to as well. But there's nothing here that I can get my head straight for. After you and Tegan left me, I haven't been happy. I can't even smile anymore. It's like you took my entire world away from me. I regret all my actions that pushed you away, and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I did all that. I don't know why I did it. I guess that saying really does make sense. 'What goes around comes around'" he tells me before getting up and leaving my house. For some reason, I ended up in tears.


	27. Chapter 27

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-seven

**Brandon's POV**

There were so many emotions that were flowing through me at this current time. I had anger, shame, joy and most of all; love. I was angry at Oliver for giving me Sky and Tegan to protect, but then again I was mostly angry at myself for pushing them away. All I have ever wanted to do is protect them; I guess this is my second chance. That's where the joy and shame came in. The joy of having them back in my life was overwhelming, but there was still the shame that I carried. The shame of everything I did that pushed them away. My final mistake being the one that shoved the dagger straight into Sky's heart.

Then there was love, the strong emotion that travelled through my body whenever I even thought of Sky. Over the last two years I had tried my hardest to forget her and move on, but my heart had other ideas to my head. My head wanted me to forget, whereas my heart wanted me to never forget her and if I ever met her again; I needed to embrace her and pray for the best. I wasn't going to scheme to get her back into my life, if she wants me in her life, in Tegan's life, then I want her to be the one who welcomes me in. I don't want to push my way back into her life. Even now, after two years, that love still stands stronger than ever.

I look over to my draw where I had hidden so many things, just so I could forget them. Feeling the calling pulling at me, I get up and walk over to the draw before prying it open and grabbing the picture of Sky with Tegan when she was first born. Why must I feel these stupid emotions? I have never felt these things until I met Sky. She was the one who awakened them within me, she was the one who drove me to do things I never thought I would do. I took a giant leap to be with her, and I'm glad I did take that leap. Without her, I would have been nothing other than a scary vamp who everyone detests.

She made me a better person and I was determined to prove myself to her once again. I need her back in my life. No matter what.

**Sky's POV**

After that run in with Brandon I decided to take a walk with Tegan. It wasn't quite dark out and all the street lights were still out. Anyway, I wouldn't be going much further than the end of the street. Even I'm not stupid enough to risk both mine and my child's life, just because I wanted to get some fresh air.

"Mummy, where are we going?" Tegan asks and when I look at her, I have to hold back the tears. She looked like Brandon in so many ways. And it broke my heart to think about him. It felt as though my heart just kept breaking whenever I did think of him.

"For a walk, honey" I tell her as I put her shoes on before grabbing her coat and wrapping it around her.

We go outside and I lock the door behind me; most vampires don't tend to bother you around this area, seeing as this bit of town is under Amelie's watchful eye. But that didn't stop me from keeping look out. I had Tegan to think of right now. While we were walking I noticed a couple of vampires but none of them even bothered to look at us, I guess things must have changed around here since we last lived here. Just as I thought that we were safe and no one was going to attack us, some random vamp jumps out of nowhere with his fangs bared at us. He had insanity running through his eyes and he looked like a wild beast. I quickly picked Tegan up in an attempt to protect her when suddenly I saw a blur…


	28. Chapter 28

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-eight

**Sky's POV**

I was knocked to the floor with Tegan still in my arms. I kept hold of her tightly and I could feel her tears as they sank in through my shirt. Why did I put her in danger? This is my entire fault, shouldn't have took her for a walk at night. Could I be anymore stupider? I was expecting us to be attacked and drained but when I opened my eyes the crazed vamp was being pinned on the floor by another vamp. I tried to place mine and Tegan's saviour and after spending a few minutes looking the vamp over, I realised it was Brandon. He had saved our lives. I was grateful that he had, but just the sight of him brought up so many emotions in me. So many emotions that I have been trying to ignore and block for the last two years.

"Jasper, even I know Amelie has warned you on numerous occasions of this. You do _not_ attack families, especially one with a child as young as this. Now I suggest you leave my sight, before I end you" Brandon threatens him and when he releases his grip the vampire is gone within a blur. I stay sat there on the cold ground with Tegan in my arms. Well that was until Tegan jumped out of them and flung herself into Brandon's arms. He managed to catch her and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as she said her thanks.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him as I stand up.

"Believe it or not Sky, but I do care about you two. I still love you, and I know that you don't reciprocate that love but I still want you two to be safe" he admits and I feel the tears that well up in my eyes. He still loves me; I couldn't believe though that he thought I didn't love him back.

I blink the tears away as best I can, just as I thought I wasn't going to cry Tegan blurted out something that did reduce me to tears.

"You're my daddy" she smiles brightly as she hugs Brandon closer. I could see the slight tear that emerged in his eyes, but he managed to hold that back as he passed Tegan over to me.

"I am not much of a daddy" he tells her and for some reason I wanted to stand up for him. I wanted to tell him that he was a great father, but he just happened to take a rocky path that he has finally managed to pull himself off.

"But you are my daddy. I saw you on some pictures mummy has" she states and I stare at her. How did she manage to remember those pictures, and how did she know that Brandon was her dad?

He looked over to me for help; he was unsure of what to say and so was I for that matter. But after this, I guess he did deserve some time with Tegan. Anyway, she was wide awake now and from what I could remember she was always a daddy's girl. Even when we had left she still had her 'I want my daddy' cry.

"Why don't you come back with us and spend some time with her?" I suggest to Brandon and he looks at me shocked before moving his gaze to his child. He was debating on whether this was a good idea or not. So I just made the decision for him by grabbing his hand and pulling him back to ours. Like I said, there may be no hope for us but Tegan still needs a daddy; preferably her biological one.

"Sky, are you sure this is a good idea? I have done so much to hurt you and I am scared that I may do the same to Tegan. Do not raise her or my hopes up, if you do not intend to let me see her in the future" he tells me and I look at him exasperated. Is that really how he sees me? Does he really see me as some conniving witch that will give him hope then take it away from him just like that? I couldn't believe that he thought so low of me, but he had good reasons to believe that I would do that. But even I am not that harsh. If I didn't want Tegan to see him or know who he is, I would have told her back there that Brandon is just our patron and _not _her father. I also wouldn't have suggested that Brandon come back to mine and spend time with her.

"I don't do false hope" I tell him as I open the door and invite him in. This could be a mistake, but then again it might not be. It will all depend…


	29. Chapter 29

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-nine

**Brandon's POV**

I sat down on the sofa as Sky went upstairs to get Tegan's pyjamas. Tegan was a beautiful little girl; she had gorgeous blue eyes and brown wavy hair that fell to about mid-back on her. Her hair colour matched mine more than Sky's; she also had some of my features which made me smile at her. She was amazing and I couldn't believe I managed to muck everything up and ruin my chance to see her grow up. Better late than never I guess. If Sky is willing to let me see Tegan, then I will witness her grow up but that doesn't stop that slight sting in my chest when I think about me missing the first two years of her life. The most important years of her life. Those years she learnt how to talk and walk and everything else. I missed all that.

"Come here baby girl. Let's put your jimjams on" Sky calls out and Tegan runs over to her, abandoning her colouring for the time being. I sat there patiently as Sky got her changed and when she was finished she ran back to her drawing. It was fascinating watching her colour and watching the pure concentration she had as she tried to stay within the lines. I felt Sky sit next to me but I didn't dare look at her; I still blamed myself for everything that happened and I'm probably the last person she wants to look at. Yes, it was my fault and I should blame myself, but the pain that it causes me is excruciating.

"Brandon, I'm sorry" I hear Sky whisper next to me. I whip my head round to look at her properly, she looked so sad and…and…I couldn't place the last emotion but it looked very similar to one I had been feeling for the last two years. Lonely.

"For what?" I inquire curiously. What could she possibly be saying sorry for? She hasn't done anything _to _say sorry for.

"For taking Tegan away from you and depriving you of your own child. It was mean and petty and it was selfish" she tells me and I sighed heavily. In no way is any of this her fault. It was me who pushed her to take such drastic actions and I couldn't blame her. I would have gone off with our child as well if she had done exactly what I had done.

"There is no need for you to say sorry. It was _all my _fault. Not yours. It should be me grovelling at your feet beginning for forgiveness, not you" I tell her and I see a little tear leak from her eye. On action I lean over and wipe it away with my thumb. She looks at me and we lock eyes as we stare at each other. We were passing so many feelings through our locked eyes, but the main one that kept being passed between us like a volley ball was love. But despite that love there was still the anger and sadness that flared in her eyes and it made me feel guilty. I had caused her to feel so horrible. All I wanted to do right then and there was kiss her and tell her everything was going to be okay and that I was sorry for everything that had happened. I would beg for her forgiveness in the hopes that maybe one day she may be able to forgive me.

"Mummy, where's Mr Snuggles?" Tegan asks her and she thinks for a minute before jumping up and heading into the kitchen before returning with a teddy bear in hand. It wasn't just any teddy bear at that. It was the same one I bought Tegan when me and Sky broke up before and she had allowed me to see Tegan on visits. It was the bear I had brought her the first time I got to see her after mine and Sky's falling out. That was before I made the massive mistake that made Sky run away with our little girl for two years. Maybe this was a sign that she still cared for me. I can only hope and pray that within time it will make itself clearer to the both of us.

**AN: Please review xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty

**Sky's POV**

"You kept the bear I got Tegan" Brandon states out loud. Of course I kept it, it was the only thing that got Tegan to stop crying her 'I want daddy' cry. That bear was the only thing I kept that even remotely represented her father, other than a few pictures. I was planning on that being her only connection back to her father, but even I knew that I couldn't keep it that way forever. I knew that I had to return to Morganville and that when I did I was bound to run into him. He did live here after all, this was his home, and it was now my home. It had always been my home but I had to leave back then. Everything just became too much to deal with.

"Tegan loves her Mr Snuggles. I don't know what I would have done without it" I inform him. I was about to go and sit down next to Brandon again, but Tegan's voice caught my attention first.

"Mummy, is daddy mad at me? Is that why he gone until now?" she asks and I felt a slight tear come into my eyes. I took that chance to looks over my shoulder and glance at Brandon who looked hurt by her question. I really couldn't blame him though.

"No, sweetie. Daddy's not mad at you" I assure her before picking her up and passing her over to Brandon. He looked confused by my actions but he needed to assure her as well that he wasn't mad at her. I only hope that he read it in my eyes.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I was being very bad and I upset mummy, so she took you and went to go clear her head for a little bit" he tells her and I knew I was about to cry. So, I made up some random excuse and ran out of the room. Why was I crying over him? It was all his fault in the first place, so how come I just want to forgive him and accept him back into my life? But I couldn't do that. Not yet anyway. My trust for him was still very low after the knock it had two years ago. I guess, somewhere deep down, I was still scared that if I accepted him back into my life he would just repeat himself again. That I would suffer and feel pain yet again. That my heart would just rip up into a million pieces. Again.

**Brandon's POV**

Sky made up some excuse that I didn't quite catch, not even with my vampire hearing, before she ran out of the room. I could distinctly hear her crying and all I wanted to do was go out there and comfort her. But I couldn't do that, it was obvious that she was still wary of me. Still didn't trust me, and I couldn't fault her for that. Not after what I did to her. I took a deep breath before looking down at the little angel in my arms. She was looking straight back at me with a big bright smile. Her eyes offering me a twinkle and sparkle. She reminded me so much of Sky.

"Daddy, can you stay here with me tonight?" she asks me. I knew that I couldn't but I didn't want to have to deny her. She was my child and all I want to do is make her happy. Luckily for me Sky came to the rescue.

"Daddy can't stay sweetie. Well, not tonight he can't anyway. He has some work that he needs to finish. Don't you?" she ask and I nod but I felt my heart drop when I looked into her sad eyes. Sky must have seen it as well because she looked at me before looking back at our daughter. What she said next surprised me more than anything I had ever heard before.


	31. Chapter 31

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-one

**Brandon's POV**

"Well, I guess Daddy can skip work today and spend some time with you" Sky said. It wasn't a question for me, but a demand. She was ordering me to stay here and spend time with our daughter, and I was all for it. I love Tegan, believe it or not, and I really want to be back in her life. I could have staked myself when Sky took my baby girl away from me. In fact, I remember distinctly being sat in my house at one point with a stake pointing at my heart. I truly was contemplating killing myself, but somehow I managed to persuade myself out of it. I couldn't do that, I had people who depended on me; I even still had hope that maybe one day my family would need me again. And that's exactly what Sky and Tegan are. They are my family, whether Sky likes it or not.

"I would love to" I say as I smile at Tegan, whose entire aura suddenly brightens. She suddenly jumps up and hugs me, it felt strange to have such a small human being hugging me. I automatically put my arms around her, hugging her back. But I couldn't shake this feeling of uncertainty. I was unsure of whether it had something to do with me, or her, or even Sky for that matter, but there it remained. Maybe I was uncertain as to why I am staying? But that is an easy answer; I am here for my daughter. She wants me around and as long as she wants me around, I will stay. I will never leave her and I will never let her be taken away from me again.

"Tegan, do you want your blanket if you're staying down here?" Sky asks her and before Tegan could answer I answered for her.

"I would just in case" I say, putting my idea forward. She doesn't reject it or ignore me; in fact she takes it on board and disappears to go fetch it. I was surprised that she was even listening to me, but then again she is letting me into her home so I can spend time with our daughter. Tegan makes no attempt to leave me, but instead she snuggles closer to me and stays there. She was adorable; I couldn't believe that this miracle child was mine. Nor could I believe the fact that Sky had even let me stay here to spend time with her. I was thankful that she did. I was brought out of my thoughts when a small voice came across.

"Daddy, you bought me Mr snuggles?" she asks and I nod while smiling at her little face.

"Yes, I did. I bought it for you when you still only a little baby. But you're a big girl aren't you? Daddy missed you, you know. I promise I won't leave you again" I tell her and she giggles slightly before jumping off my lap and running over to the door where I noticed Sky was stood watching us. She has tears prickling in her eyes but she blinks them away before walking in and passing me the blanket. To my surprise, yet again, she sat down next to me with no hesitation. Tegan went back to colouring and Sky turned to face me and I could see immediately that she wanted to talk to me.

"Look, I'm sorry I took Tegan away from you. I didn't mean to hurt you, but…but you hurt me and I didn't want Tegan to be exposed to you just in case you hurt her" she admits and I stare at her like she's mental.

"I would _never _hurt Tegan. Not physically or emotionally. And I never meant to hurt you, we weren't even together. You left me and I needed something to mask the pain. It was stupid and irresponsible, I know, but it was the only thing that took my mind away from you. Away from how much I love you and how rejected I felt. How alone I felt without you" I tell her and once again I see the tears that build up in her eyes. But this time she doesn't hold them back.

**AN: If I can get 2 reviews I will make the next chapter extra-long xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-two

**Brandon's POV**

Acting on instincts I pull Sky into my arms where she lets the tears flow. I just keep her there while she cries, not knowing what else I could possibly do. Tegan looks at us briefly but I assure her that I have it covered so she goes back to her colouring. After a few moments Sky finally manages to control herself and pulls back to look me in the eyes. Her's glittering with the after math of tears, all I wanted to do then was kiss her. I want, no wait, need her to be back with me. Since she left me, I haven't been functioning like I usually do, and now that she's back I thought this could be my second chance with her.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cry all over you, I guess I'm just a bit over emotional" she tries to apologise but I just dismiss it. She can cry all over me all she wants as long as I can feel her next to me. Hold her in my arms.

"No need for apologies. You can cry all over me whenever you want. I will always be here for you no matter what" I admit and she wipes her eyes. At first I thought we were going to kiss. We were only mere inches from each other's faces, but just as my hopes were raised they got dashed into a million little pieces.

"Go. Please, just go this is too much for me to deal with right now" she demands as she jumps up and picks up Tegan before heading upstairs, leaving me to leave her house. On the way back to mine all I could think was; what just happened?

**Sky's POV**

I can't deal with this, not now. Not after everything he has done to me! It has taken me 2 years to even be able to remotely block my feelings for him. And all it took to bring them all back like a moth to a flame was him turning up. Ugh! I hate how he has this effect on me. Now I was being raided with all the feelings that I once held for him. Still do hold for him.

"Mummy?" Tegan calls. I turn to look at her sat in her bed. She looks confused and a little bit sad as well.

"Yes, honey?" I ask as I walk over and sit next to her.

"Why did daddy have to go?" she asks confused. I have to fight back the tears at just the thought of him. After taking several deep breaths to calm myself I answer her trutherly.

"Because mummy was starting to feel over whelmed by his presence" I tell her and she nods thoughtfully. Although I am pretty sure that's he has no idea what some of those words meant.

"So, Daddy made you feel full of feelings? Just by being here?" she confirms and I nod. She was a very bright child. Always has been. Definitely her father's child. Damn it!" I need to stop thinking about him, if I don't stop now I will never be able to block these stupid emotions. But maybe I don't want to block them. God, I'm so confused.

I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. What I'm supposed to think.

"Mummy, do you love daddy?" Tegan asks me in her little soft sweet voice. I knew I shouldn't, but I can't hide it any more. I can't block out something that is so real to me.

"Yes" I whisper as I quickly wipe away the tear that had just dripped down my cheek. Loving Brandon is probably the most stupid thing I have ever done, but I can't hide from it for the rest of my life. If I want to be happy and live life not feeling so heartbroken, then I need to accept this now and deal with it as I go. As I leave Tegan's room the first thought that sprung to mind was; I can't believe I'm going to do this…


	33. Chapter 33

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-three

**Brandon's POV**

I was sat at home in my chair, replaying everything over in my mind. I still don't understand what had happened. Was I upsetting Sky? I didn't want to upset her; all I want to do is be there for her and try to show her how miserable I have been since she left. How much I _regret _**all **my actions that made her run away from me, and that lead her to taking not only her presence away from me but Tegan's as well. My only child. A child that is almost like a stranger to me, I may love her as only a father can, but I know nothing about her. I don't know her favourite colour, I don't know her favourite food; the only thing I do know is that she enjoys colouring!

It's my fault that I missed the chance to truly know my child; it was my actions that pushed them away. Now I must carry this suffering around for eternity. Or until death finally greets me, which is very unlikely. Especially seeing as I am vampire and no one will dare to even attempt to kill a vampire without good reasoning. Just when I was about to give up on my thoughts and go to rest, my mobile rang and I answered it. Knowing that it was, most likely Oliver on the other end but to my delight it is Sky.

"Brandon, come back. Please. I was being stupid and I miss you, I need you" she tells me but that wasn't enough for me.

I wasn't going to go charging down to her house without knowing what I was going to charge there for.

"Is that all?" I ask, expecting her to say the words I have been longing to hear come from her mouth for 2 years. I need to hear her say those words to me before I run to her like the lost puppy she has made me in to.

"I love you" she announces and that was it. I told her I would be there as soon as I could and I hung up before using my vampire speed and running out the door towards her house. She loves me. Those were the words I missed so much. I missed not being able to hear them leave her mouth, I never stopped loving her and this just proves that she never stopped loving me.

**Sky's POV**

I told him. I said the words that had been eating away at me for 2 years. I finally admitted to him that I still love him, despite everything he has put me through. I run outside the house, knowing that he would be here in no time. Just as I get outside I spot him and we run to each other. It sort of reminded me of a scene where 2 lovers are running to each other and they portray it in slow motion. It was almost as if I was watching myself as I ran into his arms. Him kissing me with everything he had while holding in his arms. His lips turning against mine, almost as if they were reacquainting themselves with each other.

When we finally pull apart so I can breathe, he pulls me closer to his body as he whispers those magic words in my ear.

"I love you" he whispers as he kisses my neck softly, making me shiver.

"I love you too" I admit to him for the first time in person for over 2 years. And the strange thing was, I actually meant it. No matter how much I tried to convince myself before, I still do love him. No matter what. And within those small few moments, I knew that my life was final complete, as was my family.

**AN: Sorry for the really crappy ending but I wanted to end this story and concentrate on my others, but I still hope it was at least worthy of your time. If you enjoyed this story then you might like my other Brandon based one called "Dark Pursuit" xx**


End file.
